Guilty Crown : Yūzaiji e
by Osyrise
Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian Lost Chritsmas yang dialami Ouma Shu.. sekarang giliran Kaito Noriega yang mengalami hal yang lebih buruk yang disebut kejadian Cascade. dimana sebuah gerbang untuk Daemon kedunia manusia terbentuk. dan harapan telah hilang.
1. Phase 01 To the Begining

Oke boy ..ane kembali lagi dengan fic baru ane yg ane adopt lewat Guilty crown..setelah drop di Let Me In …skarang buat yang ini ..hehehe  
cerita ini sedikit mengandung cerita lama tpi dari unsure kekuatan dan salah satu karakter dri GC aslinya saya sisipkan juga disini. Oke …b RnR yha..  
fic perdana di GC ..

* * *

Guilty Crown : Yūzai-ji e (Next Guilty)

* * *

Production I.G.

Genre : Romance , Action , Adventure , Violence , Drama ,physic  
Characters : Kaito Noriega , Gin hibaki , Mia Kusanagi , Leo deSenpenrao , Eric Edison , Shikine Renatta , Ouma Shu , Hitoma Reinka, Raito Noriega.

RATED : T  
Langguage : Indonesia

* * *

-Phase 01 : To the beginning-

* * *

-2075-  
Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian yang tak terlupakan yaitu "Lost Christmas" yang pada waktu itu berujung pada jatuhnya banyak korban. Namun beberapa tahun kedepan kota dimana yang pernah di landa kehancuran itu akhirnya kembali berdiri dan kembali ke sediakala. Ditengah kota ada sebuah berupa tugu momentum dimana mengingat kejadian itu yang merrenggut kerabat dan saudara banyak orang.

-2077-  
Dimana ada sebuah project pembangunan. sebuah project nemestesic yang menggunakan batu cristal yang dimana pernah memulai kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.  
itu sebuah seperti dinding besar dan ada lingkaran berwarna hijau ditengahnya. Orang di kota itu tidak ada tau untuk apa ada dinding yang tinggi dibangun.

-03.01.2077-

Di tahun ini adalah tahun revolusioner dimana semua orang mempunya kekuatan yang bernama "PROTOTYPE" yang dimana dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan dari bentuk dan tekat sebuah jiwa.  
kata-kata orang disekitar bahwa ada kekuatan Prototype yang melebihi kekuatan prototype biasa. Itu adalah prototype ultima yang bisa mengendalikan jiwa seseorang sebagai senjata. Kata mereka itu adalah kekuatan yang paling kuat diantara semua kekuatan.  
tetapi ada dampak buruk pada tahun ini karna orang yang tidak dianugrahi kekuatan prototype sangat membenci orang yang pengguna prototype.

"Sebuah kesalahan besar jika aku bergabung kesekolah.." kata soerang bocah yang memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Huah… kenapa kaito tidak masuk sekolah lagi ya..?" tanya Gin.  
"Aku juga ga tau…" jawab Reinka.  
"Hah ya sudahlah kita akan kerumahnya nanti.." kata Gin  
"Baiklah… ajak mia dan yang lainnya ya .." jawab Reinka.  
"APA…?!" kaget si Gin. "Apa ..? kenapa…?" jawab si Reinka  
"Apa kau tidak tau kalau Kaito bukanlah seorang prototype…?" tanya Gin  
"Tentu saja aku tau… lalu ..?" jawab Reinka. "Dasar bodoh… kau tau kan kalau bnyak teman dari sekolah …eh jangan.. dari kelas ini dulu aja banyak yang membencinya…"jawab Gin.

"Oh iya aku lupa.." kata Reinka. "Oleh karna itu hanya kita berdua saja yang akan kerumah Kaito" kata Gin.  
"….."hening si Reinka. "KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA …?!" rage si Gin.  
"Aaaaa..!" histeris si Reinka.  
"Tapi… ini sudah 4 bulan Kaito tidak berangkat sekolah." Kata Gin.  
"benar…" kata Reinka.

sementara itu disebuah kota yang sedang dilakukan demo besar-besaran ke kantor pemerintah pusat seorang bocah lewat didaerah yang sedang kacau itu.  
"apa ini…?" omongnya  
lalu ia berlari ke arah seorang pria yang buka prototype dan bertanya  
"Pak ada demo apa ini…?" tanya bocah itu.  
"apakah kau tidak tau …?" tanya balik bapak itu. "karna aku tidak tau itu aku bertanya pada anda pak." Jawab bocah itu.  
"hoah… oke denger ya, ini adalah demo protes kepada pemerintah agar para non-prototype diperlakukan sama dengan orang prototype." Kata pria itu.  
"ah..hebat sekali." Jawab Pria itu.  
Bocah itu bergabung dengan para pendemo untuk ikut serta.

Sementara itu para murid sekolah pada pulang. Kembali ke Reinka dan Gin.  
"jadi..kalian ada urusan…?" tanya Mia. "Ehehehe ya begitulah.." jawab Reinka.  
"baiklah kami tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Sampaikan pada yang lain untuk tetap mengawasi." Kata Gin.  
"baik… hati-hati". Jawab Mia  
Lalu pergilah Gin dan Reinka kerumah temannya itu.

-##-

Setelah mereka meninggalkan area sekolah. Gin dan Reinka melihat sebuah kerumunan yang banyak menuju kearah gedung pemerintah di kota itu.  
"Apa ini Gin…?" tanya Reinka. "Mereka akan memperotes untuk orang yang non-prototype harus diperlakukan sama dengan orang yang menggunakan prototype." Jawab Gin.  
"begitu.." kata Reinka. "baiklah kita ambil jalan lain saja." Kata Gin  
lalu mereka mengambil jalan memutar dan sampai diapartemen dimana temannya itu tinggal.  
Gin menekan bel yang beda disamping pintu.  
"Tidak ada orang" kata Gin. "kelihatannya begitu." Jawab Reinka. "Mungkin dia sedang ikut berdemo." Kata Reinka.  
"Hah… jangan konyol… dia takkan seperti itu." Jawab Gin.  
"Terserah" kata Reinka.

Setelah lama itu hari mulai sore.  
pasukan pemerintah sedang mengganjal para pendemo diluar pintu gerbang dan saat itu mereka para pihak federasi mengusulkan sesuatu yang jahat dimana kota ini akan di karantina untuk percoba dinding besar yang telah dibangun itu.  
"Jadi, kota ini akan kita karantina demi percobaan dinding besar itu..?" tanya Raito Noriega kapten tertinggi angkatan federasi.  
"Benar Raito" jawab Jill reno.  
"padahal banyak penduduk tidak bersalah dan mereka juga punya hak untuk hidup tenang…" kata Raito.  
"jangan berisik Raito…" kata Jill dan membuat sebuah Versace ke tubuh Raito.  
"Ap…apa ini ..?!" bentak Raito.  
"hahaha ..! aku akan menjadi dirimu Raito Noriega." Jawab Jill.  
"Bangsat..! ternyata kau lah iblis pembangun dinding itu..!" bentai Raito.  
"hehahaha… apakah kau ingat sisa sisa Kristal yang kita temukan disaat kota ini mejadi neraka yang mereka sering sebut dengan "LOST CHRITSMAS"…?" tanya Jill.  
"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu..?!"seru Raito.

"Aku melihat sebuah tujuan baru untuk dunia. Dimana kita akan berdampingan dengan mahkluk lain dari dinding besar yang kita bangun itu…"Jawab Jil.  
"Apa..?! jadi itu bukannlah penyerap tenaga surya…?!" tanya Raito dengan lantang.  
"Hohoho tenang Raito… tennang.." jawab Jill.  
"Brengsek..!" seru Jill. "Mereka adalah Daemon." kata Jill. "Daemon…?" bingung Raito.  
"Benar Raito… mereka akan memangsa orang yang non-prototype sebagai pembersihan." Jawab Jill.  
"Kau Iblis…!" bentak Raito. "benarkah..? bukankah itu kau..!" seru jill sambil menukar jiwa Raito menjadi jahat.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" teriak Raito kesakitan.

Setelah melakukan pertukaran jiwa, Raito bangun dan menyuruh prajuritnya mengamankan lokasi persiaan pembukaan dinding besar tersebut.

Diluar itu sesuatu meluncur mengarah keatas. Seluruh pendemo melihat benda yang meluncur itu.  
dan secara cepat benda itu mengarah ke tengah pendemo. Tenyata benda itu adalah sebuah peluruh RPG-FE yang ditembakkan sebagai pengamanan.  
Situasi semakin kacau. Dan para prajurit memulai tembakan kearah pendemo.  
Banyak pendemo yang tewas akibat kejadian ini.  
"Ada apa ini ..?!" tanya bocah itu dengan panik. "LAri selamatkan diri mu aa…" kata seorang pria yang tertembak di kepalanya.  
"Aaa.h…!" kaget bocah itu dan lari menjauh.

"huh huh huh …apa ini..?!" kata bocah itu.

Kembali ke markas federasi.  
Raito sudah pas berada didepan dinding besar itu untuk memulai kekacauan.  
"hehehea… Dengan ini tujuan baru akan dimulai… dan aku akan menjadi raja..!" seru Raito  
"jangan bermimpi …" kata seseorang yang muncul dibelakangnya.  
"apa. .?!" kaget Raito. "Siapa kau ..?!" tanya Raito.  
"aku adalah raja." Jawab orang itu.  
"Bohong..! aku adalah raja dari semua ini…!" bentak Raito.  
"kau bukanlah raja… kau hanyalah segumpalan orang bodoh yang ingin membuka Door of tomorrow. Tidak kah kau tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti..?" kata orang itu.  
"….arg…" kata Raito. "Pertimbakanlah… mereka juga akan berbalik menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang prototype maupun non-prototype." Kata orang itu.

"Aku tidak peduli…! Menjadi raja akan mengendalikan mereka..!" bentak Raito.  
"Bodoh… setelah mereka puas…mereka akan berbalik menyerang" kata orang itu.  
"Diiiaaaammm….!" Teriak Raito sambil mengunseal Kristal yang pernah membuat kejadi "LOST CHRISTMAS".

Cahaya terang terlihat dari atas gedung pemerintah. Dan awan mulai menggelap.  
"Apa ini…?" kata bocah itu.  
"akankah hal seperti di tugu itu akan terjadi lagi..?" timpalnya lagi.

Lingkaran dinding itu berubah menjadi warna merah.  
dan tiba-tiba keluarlah semua makhluk yang bernama DAEMON dari dalam dinding itu.  
"Apa…?!" kaget bocah itu.

Para Daemon menyerang seisi kota untuk pertama yang diincar adalah para non-prototype.  
sementara itu Gin dan Reinka yang pertama melawan mereka.  
"Gin..!" seru Reinka.  
"Mereka..!? Terbuka…" kata Gin. "Baiklah Laporkan ini ke H.Q aku akan jemput mia dan shikine ..serta mencari Kaito." Kata Gin.  
"Baik… hey Gin.." kata Reinka. "Ada apa…?" tanya Gin.  
"Kembalilah dengan hidup." Kata Reinka.  
Gin hanya menganggukan kepala dan berlari.  
"AKu harus temukan MEreka…!" seru Gin. Berlari dan berlari Gin ke area dimana para Daemon telah mengacaukan.

"MAtilah kalian..!" seru Gin sambil menyerang para Daemon dengan Prototypenya.  
Sementara itu Mia dan Shikine terjebak ditengah kota.  
"Mia…!" seru Shikine.  
"haa..! Prototype..!" seru Mia yang mengeluarka prototypenya jenis pedang dual blade.  
Shikine dan Mia mengamankan jalur dan menuju ke lokasi Gin berada.

Bocah ini terus berlari hingga kebawah parkiran umum.  
"hah…hah… hah…" hela nafasnya kelelahan.  
Dan terdengar suara helicopter pihak federasi sambil menembaki atas dari parkiran itu.

-##-

Kembali ke Gin. Dimana dia sendirian telah membantai para Daemon seorang diri diarea nya.  
Dan terlihat helicopter menembaki kearahnya.  
"Sialan…!" seru Gin dan berlari keatas gedung. "Kau akan rasakan betapa kerasnya pedang ini.." timpalnya lagi.  
Gin melempar pedangnya kearah helikopter iitu. Helikopter itu meledak.  
"yes..!" seru Gin.  
Saat sedang sedikit bersenang-senang, Gin melihat Mia dan Shikine berlari kearah Parkiran dimana temannya berada.  
Gin pun berlari kearah mereka.  
"Miaaa.. Shikine..!" seru Gin. "Gin.." kata Shikine.  
"Dari mana saja kalian…?" tanya Gin. "Kami mencoba mengikutimu.." jawab Shikine.  
"ahh hebat sekali…" kata Gin.  
terlihat helikopter datang kearah mereka. "Ayo pergi dari sini" ajak Gin.  
Berlarilah mereka kearah parkiran dimana temannya berada.

Sementara itu bocah yang berada di parkiran itu melihat 2 Daemon menuju kearahnya.  
"Ah … sempurna sekali… kali ini aku akan jadi steak." Katanya sambil mengambil besi yang tajam.  
diseranglah bocah itu. Yang satu tewas di tusuk di bagian bokong ke kepala.  
yang kedua tewas di tusuk bagian otaknya.  
Dan tiba-tiba ledakan terjadi.  
"Aarrgh….?!" Seru bocah itu terpelanting.  
"apa ini …?" timpalnya lagi.

Dan secara tiba-tiba sesorang terlihat didepannya.  
"ah..?! Siapa kau…?!" tanya bocah itu. "Jadi … kaulah the next Guilty." Kata orang itu.  
"Apa…? Next Guilty..?" tanya bocah itu. "Kau bukan prototype kan…?"tanya orang asing itu.  
"Lalu…? Apa masalahmu…?"kata BOcah itu. "Kini kau akan menjadi yang penerus seorang raja." Kata orang asing itu. "Raja..?" tanya Bocah itu.  
"Ya… kau yang akan menanggung semua kesalahan dan berusahalah memperbaikin situasi ini." Jawab orang itu.  
"Aku…? Kau bercanda..!" bentak Bocah itu. "Jika aku bercanda kenapa aku berdiri di hadapanmu… raja Kaito Noriega…?" tanya orang itu smbil mengarahkan tangannya kearah Kaito.  
Terciptalah sebuah lingkarang didadanya Kaito.  
"Apa ini…?!" panic Kaito. Dan tiba-tiba tangan pria asing itu telah masuk kedalam lingkaran yang berada di tubuh Kaito.  
"ini yang akan membuatmu menjadi raja Kaito." Jawab Orang asing itu.  
dan menarik sesuatu.  
"UAaaaarrrrgggghghhhhhhhhhhhh …!" teriakan keras Kaito.

Sebuah aura berkekuatan besar pun tercipta dan menjulang keatas.  
Terlihat oleh Raito.  
"Apa…?! Itu adalah sinar Raja yang sesungguhnya..!" bentak dan panic si Raito.

kembali ke orang asing dan Kaito.  
"Kaito Noriega… aku persembahkan kekuatan raja selanjutnya kepadamu.." kata orang asing itu.  
"Geeaaahahhhhhhhhhhhh….!" Teriak Kaito.  
Dan selesailah penganugrahan seorang raja selanjutnya.  
Kaito pun tersungkur lemas dan melihat kearah orang asing itu.  
"Si…si…siapa kau…?" tanya Kaito.  
"Aku adalah seorang raja yang juga menanggung kesalahan sebelumnya.. Kaito". Jawab orang asing itu.  
"Aku adalah Ouma Shu." Timpalnya lagi.  
Terkejutlah Kaito. "Ou..Ouma shu..?! tidak mungkin…" kaget si Kaito.  
"itu mungkin …saudaraku… kau akan melanjutkan ku sebagai raja." Kata Shu.  
"Itu…. " kata Kaito. "Baiklah Aku pergi… selamat bertugas…" pamit Shu.  
"Hei… Tunggu dulu…!" saat hendak mengedipkan mata, sekejap Shu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.  
"Apa…?!" kaget Kaito.

Dan saat setelah itu. Betemulah Gin dan Kaito.  
"Kaito.." kata Gin.  
Kaito pun menoleh ke Arah Gin. Dan lari kea rah kota.  
"Kaito Tunggu…!" seru Gin.  
Gin pun tak sanggup mengejar Kaito. "Sial..!" timpalnya lagi.

Sementara itu Kaito berlari kearah tengah kota dengan 1 helikopter mengejarnya dibelakang dan menembakinya.  
"Geh…geh.. geh..! Brengsek..!" seru Kaito sambil mengeluarkan Pedangnya.  
"Makan ini ..!" seru Kaito sambil melempar pedangnya tepat kearah kepala pilot itu.  
meledaklah helikopter itu. Sampailah Kaito di titik aman dimana dia berdiri diatas gedung dan melihat kekacauan yang melanda kotanya.  
"hebat sekali… ini seperti Resident Evil 6." Kata Kaito.  
meilhat dimana organ-organ tubuh berserekan. Darah-darah bermuncratan kemana-mana.

Dengan mengertinya Kaito ia mulai Percaya diri akan kekuatannya.  
"Baiklah… aku …akan membernarkan kesalahan ini…" kata Kaito sambil melihat sebuah logo Raja berwana biru Kristal di tangan kanannya.  
"karna aku …adalah raja selanjutnya…" timpalnya lagi.

-##-

* * *

_To to Continued._


	2. Phase 02 To Be A Hope

Guilty Crown : Yūzai-ji e (Next Guilty)

* * *

Production I.G.

Genre : Romance , Action , Adventure , Violence , Drama ,physic  
Characters : Ayase , Kaito Noriega , Gin hibaki , Mia Kusanagi , Leo deSenpenrao , Eric Edison , Shikine Renatta , Ouma Shu , Hitoma Reinka, Raito Noriega.

RATED : T  
Langguage : Indonesia

* * *

-Phase 02 : To Be A Hope-

* * *

-2077-  
Dimana ada sebuah project pembangunan. sebuah project nemestesic yang menggunakan batu kristal yang dimana pernah memulai kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.  
itu sebuah seperti dinding besar dan ada lingkaran berwarna hijau ditengahnya. Orang di kota itu tidak ada yang tau untuk apa ada dinding yang tinggi dibangun.

Namun lingkaran didinding itu telah berubah warnanya menjadi merah. Maka mimpi buruk terjadi kembali.

-##-

-04.01.2077-

Kembali ke kota dimana yang sedang kembali mengalami mimpi buruk. Bahkan lebih buruk dari kejadian "LOST CHRISTMAST". Dimana seseorang yang ingin menjadi penguasa telah membuka "Gate of Tommorow" yang kembali mengsumon monster-monster yang lapar akan manusia. Dan wabah akibat aura dari Gate of Tommorow yang membuat sebagian tubuh manusia terkena parasitisme.

Kembali ke Kaito, seorang pemuda SMA kelas 2 yang dianugrahi kekuatan raja bernama Prototype Ultima yang dimana dapat mengendalikan jiwa bukan bentuk perasaan hati manusia menjadi senjata-senjata yang mematikan maupun yang tidak mematikan. Dan orang yang telah bertemu dengan raja sebelumnya yaitu Ouma Shu yang beberapa tahun terakhir menghilang.  
Kaito mencari pencerahan atas apa yang terjadi dan mengapa ini terjadi bahkan lebih buruk dari "Lost Christmas". Kejadian ini bukanlah lagi kejadi dengan nama "Lost Christmas" tetapi ini adalah tagedi "DESCADE"

Kembali ke Kaito yang sedang berjalan mencari orang non-prototype maupun prototype yang selamat dari serangan para Daemon.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang selamat disini…?" kata Kaito sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. "Aku harap ada…" timpalnya lagi.

"Gin…. Gin … Ini Reinka masuk …" radio Gin bersuara.  
"Ini Gin. Reinka diterima…" jawab Gin. "Bagaimana situasimu…?" tanya Reinka.  
"Aku kehilangan mia dan Shikine, apakah mereka sudah berada di H.Q…?" kata Gin.  
"Mereka sudah kembali, tetapi Shikine mengalami cedera."jawab Reinka.  
"Apa…?!"kaget Gin. "Yah…seperti yang aku liat, kedua kakinya lumpuh, dan seperti ada parasit, mungkin parasit ini yang membuat ia lumpuh." Kata Reinka.  
"Parasit…? Ya ampun … apakah ini lebih buruk dari pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu..?" tanya Gin. "Yah ,… jika Gate of Tommorow tidak di musnahkan.. bisa jadi lebih buruk dari pada beberapa tahun lalu." Jawab Reinka.  
"Ah…hebat sekali…pertama Jepang.. kedua Asia… dan ketiga…" kata Gin. "Seluruh dunia" timpal Reinka.  
Saat sedang berkomunikasi dengan Reinka, Gin melihat Kaito.  
"Tunggu dulu.." kata Gin. "Ada apa Gin…? Kau menemukan sesuatu…?" tanya Reinka.  
"Ya … bawa helikopter pada kordinat yang nanti aku kirim." Perinta Gin. "Tapi Gin.. untuk apa ..?"tanya Reinka.  
"Aku akan membawa orang yang akan membantu kira semua." Jawab Gin. "Yah… baiklah… aku akan suruh mereka standby." Kata Reinka.  
Gin pun mengendap-endap layaknya seorang stalker dan mengikuti Kaito dari belakang.  
Saat di bawah jalan tol ia bertemu dengan kakaknya Raito, dan Gin pun melihat mereka berdua.  
"Apakah itu kau Kaito…?" tanya seseorang yang ditemuinya.  
"Siapa kau …?" tanya balik Kaito. "Ini aku… apakah kau lupa padaku…?" jawab Orang itu.  
"Aku tidak mengenalmu…" respon Kaito. "Mungkin kau ingat aku bila aku sebut diriku dengan sebutan seorang kakak." Kata orang itu.  
"Apa..?!" kaget Kaito. "Ya Kaito .. ini aku kakakmu Raito Noriega." Jawab Raito.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu…?" timpalnya lagi dan melihat ke tangan kanan Kaito yang memiliki tanda Raja.  
"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kaito. "Baguslah … aku senang kau baik-baik saja dan selamat." Respon Kaito.  
"Bagaimana dengan mu…? Selalu sibuk di federasi…?" tanya Kaito. "yah begitulah Kaito.." jawab kakanya itu.  
"Bagus… sekarang kau bisa bantu aku mencari para korban yang selamat lalu kita evakuasi ke tempat yang aman dari monster-monster gila ini…" kata Kaito.  
"Ooh.. jadi sekarang kau sudah senang menolong orang Kaito..?" Tanya Raito dengan tatapan mencurigakan.  
"Apa maksudmu…?" tanya balik Kaito. "Kau mau saja menolong orang-orang yang membencimu selama ini… dan mengorbankan nyawamu." Jawab Raito.  
"itu tidak apa kan… apakah masalah dengan mu kakak..?" tanya Kaito.  
"Heh…" hela nafas Raito. "jangan bodoh Kaito…" jawab Raito.  
"Aku tidak mengerti…"respon Kaito. "Pikirkanlah… kau selalu sendirian dengan mereka yang membencimu… apakah kau masih mau menolong mereka setalah apa yang mereka perbuat…?" kata Raito."Aku tidak peduli akan itu..yang pasti.. orang yang selamat ini akan membuat masa depan kembali setelah aku menghentikan semua ini." Jawab Kaito.  
"oh… jadi kau ingin menghentikan tragedy ini…? Kaito..?" tanya Raito.  
"tentu…akan ku hentikan kegilaan ini dan membunuh pelakunya.." jawab Kaito.  
"Begitu… bagaimana jika… Aku lah orang yang memulai semua ini… Kaito..?" kata Raito dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.  
"Apa…?!" kaget Kaito. "Ya…hehe bagaimana jika kakakmu ini lah orangnya..?" Tanya lagi si Raito.  
"Kau pasti bercanda…. Tidak mungkin kau yang melakukkannya..!" kata Kaito dengan lantang.  
"Itu benar Kaito… Dan dengan apa kau akan menghentikan kejadian ini Kaito..? dengan kekuatan raja yang kau miliki…?" tanya Raito dan mengeluarkan prototypenya.  
"cih…" kata Kaito sambil melihat ke pergelangan tangannya.  
"Jadi… kau lah raja yang orang itu sebut…" kata Raito.  
"Orang itu…? Ouma Shu…!?" kata Kaito dalam benaknya. "Hehehehe…" tawa jahat Raito dan bersiap menyerang.  
"Raito… Aku takkan melawan mu .."kata Kaito. "Mengapa tidak Kaito.. Dulu katanya kau ingin mengalahkan kakak mu ini…?" tanya Raito.  
"Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka diantara kita … jika begitu ini akan semakin buruk..!" kata Kaito dengan lantang.  
"Jika kau tak mau… Serahkan kekuatan raja itu kepadaku Kaito…" kata Raito.  
"apa…?! Tapi untuk apa ..?! membuat ini semakin memburuk dengan membantai orang orang yang tidak bersalah dan melemparnya menjadi makanan para monster gila itu…?!" tanya Kaito dengan lantang.  
"hehehe … kau sangat pintar menebak.." jawab Raito. "Sudah kuduga… kau takkan pernah mendapatkan nya Raito..!" bentak Kaito.  
"Kalau begitu aku harus mengambilnya dengan paksa Raito…" kata Raito.  
"Cih…" respin Kaito. "Bersiaplah…!" seru Raito dan langsung menerjang Kaito.

"Lawan lah Kito…!" Seru Gin keluar dari balik pilar.  
"hah…?!" kaget Kaito. "HAHAHAHAHA..!" seru jahat nya Raito.  
"KAIIITTOOO…!" Seru Gin.  
dan tiba-tiba tanda raja di tangan Kaito bersinar.  
"Egh..?!" bingung Kaito. "Kaito..?!" seru Gin.

Serangan Raito pun tertahan oleh pedang yang dikeluarkan oleh Kaito.  
"Tidak mungkin…!" bentak Raito. Kaito pun tersenyum kecil dan menatap tajam Raito.  
"Cih..?!" kaget Raito. "Raito… kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah…hehe" gertak Kaito.  
"Ka- kau…?!" seru Raito. "Yap aku lah Kaito Noriega…pewaris kekuatan raja..!" bentak Kaito dan lansung menepis pedan Raito.  
Raito pun terpelanting beberapa meter kebelakang.  
"Arghhh…!" desuh Raito. "Kaito.." kata Gin yang terkagum melihat seorang raja yang berada di depan matanya dengan membawa pedang Soul Exilia.  
"Jadi…. Bagaimana Raito…?" tanya Kaito.  
"ceh…!" respon Raito. "Baiklah itu mungkin pesan terakirmu ..!" seru Kaito dan mengeluarkan sebuah skil bernama Slice sonic kearah Raito. Tetapi serangan itu tidak mengenai Raito tetapi mengenai gedung yang ada dibelakang Raito.  
"Ehg…?!" kaget Raito dan menatap Kaito. "Sayonara…" kata Kaito.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaa..!" teriak Raito dan langsung tertimpa puing-puing bangunan yang di hancurkan oleh Kaito.

"Heheehe…. Bodoh…" kata Kaito sambil menaruh pedangnya di belakang.  
Tersadar dari kekuatannya. Gin dibelakang melihatnya.  
"Ah… Gin.. Aku…Aku.." kata Kaito.  
"Tidak apa kawan…." Kata Gin sambil jalan mendekati Kaito.  
"Kau ini pembohong ya…?" tanya Gin dengan tawa kecil. "Pembohong..?" bingun Kaito.  
"Yap… kau bilang dirimu ini non-prototype… tapi nyatanya kau mengerikan." Jawab Gin. "Aku… mengerikan…?" tanya Kaito yang sedang bingung.  
"hehe… ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kata Gin. Kaito dan Gin pun pergi kedaerah yang koordinatnya telah dikirim ke H.Q nya Gin untuk penjemputan.

"Jadi Kaito… apakah kau sudah mempunyai kekuatan… akankah kau bergabung dengan ku...Kaito..?" tanya Gin. "Aku akan begabung jika kau benar-benar akan menyelesaikan ini semua." Jawab Kaito.

"Tentu saja… " kata Gin. "Baiklah aku kuputuskan nanti." Kata Kaito. "taka pa Kaito… itu pilihanmu.." kata Gin.  
"kita akan kemana…?" tanya Kaito dan menatap arah luar jendela. "Kau akan mengerti jika kita sudah sampai." Jawab Gin.  
"Hah… kau tidak berubah dari sejak sekolah dasar…" kata Kaito. "huh…?" bingung Gin.  
"Kau selalu ingin sok misterius…" jawab Kaito. "haha… sudah gaya ku." Respon Gin.  
"halah …" ledek Kaito.  
dan pergilah mereka ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

-##-

* * *

-Gin H.Q-

* * *

Sesampainya disana Kaito pun sedikit terkagum dengar markas nya Gin.  
"Jadi bagaimana ini… keren kan..?" tanya sekaligus Gin meledek Kaito.  
"hmmm… aku tidak tau…haruskah aku bilang Wow..?" jawab Kaito meledek balik si Gin.  
"Ah… terserah padamu.." jawab Gin.  
Masuklah mereka kedalam headquarters perkumpulannya Gin.  
"Kau tunggu di sini…" kata Gin. "Baiklah…" jawab Kaito.

Masuklah Gin keruang utama di mana tempat anggota berkumpul.  
"Gin ..!" seru Shikine.  
"yeah kau kembali .." ucap Leo. "Selamat datang Gin.." ucap Mia. "yah yah yah… aku kembali.." jawab Gin.  
"jadi bagaimana di luar sana Gin…?" tanya Eric. "Semua hancur dan tak ada yang tersissa… bagaiman pendataan para orang yang selamat..?" tanya Gin.  
"Aku masih mencari dan mencari. Aku menemukan beberapa tapi mereka banyak yang terkena infeksi dari aura Gate of Tommorow." Jawab Shikine.  
"ah hebat sekali…Gate of tomorrow ini memang membuat repot saja." Respon Gin. "Tenang saja Gin…" kata Leo.  
"tenang…?" bingung Gin. "yap… kita sedang mengumpulkan para ahli medis dari luar kota untuk membantu membuat vaksin untuk wabah dari gate of tomorrow ini." Jawab Leo.  
"Yang benar…?!" seru Gin yang sedikit senang mendengar kabar baik itu.  
"Ya itu benar… kita sedanng berusaha menciptakan vaksin untuk ini jadi kita harap bersabar dan terus mencari orang yang selamat." Jawab Mia.  
"baiklah… ! mari berusaha bersama-sama..!" seru Gin.  
"Ayo..!" seru Leo.  
"Itu pasti." Kata mia . "ya..!" seru Shikine dan yang lainnya.  
"Oh ya ada orang yang akan bergabung dengan kita disini." Kata Gin.  
"hah…?!" kaget mereka semua.  
"Wah …! Apakah dia ganteng..?!" seru Shikine. "Heh jangan meledek ku.." kata Gin sambil membuat muka cemburu.  
"Ehehe.." tawa kecil Shikine.  
"Kalau ada…mana dia..?" tanya Eric. "Baiklah … akan aku panggil.." jawab Gin.  
"Bagus..! sekarang anggota kita bertambah walaupun satu … akan membantu lebih baik..!" seru Eric.  
"Hei kau masih di luar sana..?!" panggil Gin. "Ya.." jawab Kaito  
"Sekarang masuklah…" suruh Gin. "Baik.." jawab Kaito.  
berjalan lah Kaito masuk ke ruangan itu.  
"Teman- teman seperjuangan sekalian… aku perkenalkan anggota baru yang taka sing lagi dimaata kalian.." kata Gin.  
"Tak asing..?" bingung Leo.  
"Yap …ini lah dia … Kaito Noriega." Kata Gin. Dan persis Kaito sampai di ruangan itu.  
"Tidak mungkin..!" kata Mia. "KAITOO..?!" Kaget Shikine. "HEEEe…?!" kaget yang lainnya.

"Hai… aku…" kata Kaito yang belum sempat selesai bicara.  
"Kenapa dia…?!" bentak Mia. "Hah…?" bingung Gin.  
"Dia kan non-prototype yang hanya bisa memprotes kaum kita." Kata Mia.  
"Benar.." kata Eric.  
"Tunggu dulu… jangan seperti ini.." jawab Gin. "Kau akan lihat nanti dia akan membawa perubahan.." timpalnya lagi.  
"Aku sungguh tidak percaya…!" serempak Shikine dan Mia membentak.  
"Aku percaya.." kata seseorang yang datang kearah mereka semua dan terduduk di kursi roda.

"Ah..?!" kaget semuanya. "Heh… ternyata ada yang setuju…" kata Gin meledek.

"Aku percaya…" kata orang itu sekali lagi.

"Benar ..aku juga." Kata Leo. "Leo..?! kau juga ..?!" kaget Mia.  
"Ya… jika ketua kita membawa orang yang telah dia percayai.. maka aku akan menaruh kerpercayaan bersama padanya." Jawab Leo.  
"Terima kasih leo.." ucap dari mulut seorang Kaito. "No problem dude." Jawab Leo.  
"Oh iya…. Aku belum memperkenalkan anggota yang berada dikursi roda itu.." kata Gin.  
"…." Hening Kaito tanpa kata.

"Dia adalah Ayase… aku kurang tau nama lengkapnya …tetapi dia adalah senior kita yang dulu pernah mengalami kejadian yang serupa yaitu "Lost Christmas"." Kata Gin.  
"Kau…" kata Kaito. "Benar sekali…" jawab Leo.  
"Kau… apakah kau mengenal orang yang bernama Ouma Shu…?" tanya Kaito.  
"Hah..?" bingung semuanya. "Aku mengenalnya." Jawab Ayase.  
"Bisa kah kau beritahu aku… kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya…?" tanya lagi Kaito.  
"kekuatan itu disebut-sebut dengan kekuatan raja." Jawab Ayase.  
"Raja…. Tenyata benar.." kata Kaito. "Kekuatan itu berasal dari Kristal Void Genome yang di kembangkan dulu." Kata Ayase.  
"Aku mengerti sekarang… jadi.. dia mewarisi kekuatannya kepadaku.." ucap Kaito.  
"Apa..?" bingung Mia. "Kau takkan bisa menjadi seorang prototype ..KAito." kata Mia dan pergi begitu saja.  
"Maafkan dia… dia sangat membenci mu…" kata Gin. "Aku tau… tidak masalah." Jawab Kaito.  
"Kau bilang dia mewarisi kekuatannya kepadamu …?" tanya Ayase.  
"ya… Aku bertemu Ouma Shu di bawah parkiran." Jawab Kaito.  
"Tidak mungkin… dia sudah lama menghilang.." kata Ayase.  
"Aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Kaito.

MEreka semua hening sejenak.

"Aku ingin tau organisasi apakah ini…?" tanya Kaito.  
"Baiklah Kaito… organisasi ini adalah bernama The Undertakers.. Atau pengurus pemakaman." Jawab Gin.  
"Pengurus pemakaman…?" bingung Kaito. "Yap… orang yang bernama Ouma Shu juga berada di organisasi ini dulu…" jawab Ayase.  
"Ouma Shu di sini…?" bingung lagi si Kaito.  
"ya… dan sumber Voidnya yang dekat dengannya … Yuzuriha Inori." Kata Leo.  
"Yuzuhira inori..?!" kaget Kaito.

"Ya…" jawab Ayase. "Sepertinya aku melihatnya sewaktu Ouma shu mengaktifkan kekuatanku… aku melihat seluruh kenangannya saat muda dan kejadian waktu itu." Kata Kaito.  
"hebat.." kata Shikine.  
"karna kalian seorang raja… jadi koneksi pikiran saat membuka Void bisa terlihat…" jawab Gin.  
"Jadi… akan kah kau bergabung dengan kami dan menhentikan mimpi buruk ini..?" tanya Leo. "Aku.." kata Kaito.  
"Bagaimana Kaito…?" tanya Gin. "Aku tidak pasti.." jawab Kaito.  
"Tolonglah..!" seru Ayase. "Huh..?" bingung mereka semua.  
"BErgabunglah dengan kami… bantu kami dengan kekuatanmu… Kaito.. hiks hiks.." kata Ayase sambil menangis kecil.  
"Karena aku percaya… Aku percaya kau bisa menghentikan semua ini..! sama layaknya kau dengan Ouma Shu.!" Seru Ayase.

"Aku…." Kata Kaito yang terlihat putus asa.  
"Begitu juga Ouma Shu padamu… memberikan kekuatanya padamu juga berharapan bahwa kau lah yang dapat menyelesaikan kesalahan ini..!" seru lagi Ayase.  
"aku…" kata Kaito dengan lemah. "Aku mohon… Aku mohon padamu …!" kata Ayase.  
"jika begitu…" kata Kaito. "Aku mohon padamu…" kata Gin.  
"Gin..?" kata Kaito.  
"Aku juga sama… Bantu lah kami.. walaupun kau dibenci… aku tetap percaya padamu..!" seru Gin memohon.  
"Jika begitu…" kata Kaito.

Dan suasana menjadi hening sekejap.

"Baiklah…. Aku bergabung.." akhirnya kata itu lah yang terucap dari seorang Kaito.

"YA… terimakasih Kaito.." sepatah kata senang dan sedih dari seorang Ayase.

"ya… Selamat bergabung… calong anggota." Jawab Gin.

Kaito hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil.

-##-

* * *

Kembali ke reruntuhan bangunan.  
"Guah..!" kata Raito melempar puing yang menimpanya.  
"Kaito… ! itu akan menjadi punyaku..!" teriak Raito.

-##-

* * *

Beralih ke ruangan Mia.

"Ternyata … dia .. dia…" ucap sedih Mia di dalam ruanganya.

"Adalah Kaito…hiks.." timpalnya lagi.

* * *

_To Be Continued-_


	3. Phase 03 - Without Doubt-

Guilty Crown : Yūzai-ji e (Next Guilty)

* * *

Production I.G.

Genre : Romance , Action , Adventure , Violence , Drama ,physic  
Characters : Ayase , Kaito Noriega , Gin hibaki , Mia Kusanagi , Leo deSenpenrao , Eric Edison , Shikine Renatta , Ouma Shu , Hitoma Reinka, Raito Noriega.

RATED : T  
Langguage : Indonesia

* * *

-Phase 03 : Without doubt -

* * *

-2077-  
Dimana ada sebuah project pembangunan. sebuah project nemestesic yang menggunakan batu kristal yang dimana pernah memulai kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.  
itu sebuah seperti dinding besar dan ada lingkaran berwarna hijau ditengahnya. Orang di kota itu tidak ada yang tau untuk apa ada dinding yang tinggi dibangun.

Namun lingkaran didinding itu telah berubah warnanya menjadi merah. Maka mimpi buruk terjadi kembali.

-##-

* * *

-05.01.2077-

Kembali ke kota di mana kekacauan sedang terjadi. Dimana orang-orang di terror oleh rasa takut , sedih dan akan kematian yang sadis. Semua orang orang berfikir bahwa mimpi buruk terjadi lagi karna orang yang membuka Gate of Tommorow yang mencari akan kekuatan raja.

-Undertakers H.Q.-

Dimana semua orang melakukan kegiatan , jaga bergilir , dan sebagian keluar mencari orang-orang yang selamat. Serta pihak alchemi mereka sedang mencari penawar akan wabah aura dari Gate of Tommorow.

Ayase kembali menuju arah kamar Kaito.

"Kaito kau didalam…?" tanya Ayase sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan Kaito.  
"Aku di dalam… masuk saja.." jawab Kaito.  
"Baiklah… kalau begitu maumu…" kata Ayase dan masuk kedalam ruangan Kaito. Melihat Kaito sedang olahraga didalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Ayase. "Hah..?" bingung si Kaito. "Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya lagi Ayase.  
"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang pemanasan.." jawab Kaito. "tapi untuk apa..?" tanya lagi Ayase.  
"Ya ampun… aku ini belum secara resmi menjadi anggota the Undertakers.. aku akan di lantik nanti jadi mungkin aku bisa sedikit lebih bugar…"jawab Kaito.  
mendengar kata-kata itu Ayase kembali teringat dimana saat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu , dimana Ayase Melatih Ouma Shu.  
"Huh… aku takkan melakukannya lagi…" kata Ayase. "Hah…? Kau ngomong apa..?" tanya si Kaito.  
"Ahaha tidak-tidak.. kami aka nada di ruangan bawah …datanglah jangan terlambat.." jawab Ayase.  
"Ya…." Kata Kaito.  
Ayase pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kaito dan menuju ruangan bawah.  
"Aneh…" kata Kaito dan langsung masuk lagi ke ruangannya.

Saat Ayase sampai di ruangan bawah semua orang sudah berkumpul untuk melihat seperti apa kemampuan Kaito.  
"Ayase… Kaito mana..?" tanya Gin. "Masih diruangannya …sebentar lagi kesini.." jawab Ayase.  
"Baiklah… kita tunggu sa…" kata Gin belum selesai bicara, tiba lah si Kaito.  
"Selamat pagi Gin." Sapa Kaito.  
"Ah… Kaito..?!" kaget Gin. "Ha..?"bingung Kaito. "Ah tidak-tidak.." jawab Gin.  
"Woah… rame sekali… ada apa…? Misi dadakan..?" Tanya Kaito.  
"Haha…" tawa Leo dan yang lainnya.  
"Cih hehe …yang benar saja Kaito … takkan ada misi dadakan…" jawab Gin.  
"Lalu…?" tanya lagi Kaito. "Yap..mari langsung saja kita lihat seperti apa kekuatanmu." Jawab Gin.  
"Ohh begitu.." kata Kaito.

Turun lah Gin dan Kaito ke Arena. Gin menjelaskan bagaimana test yang akan diberikan.

"Baiklah Kaito… sebelumnya kau sudah mengatakan setuju untuk bergabung…" kata Gin.  
"Ya lalu…?" tanya Kaito. "jadi, kami akan melihat seperti apa kekuatanmu." Jawab Gin.  
"Oke… aku siap …" kata Kaito. "Oke …langsung saja. Shikine…!" seru Gin.  
Keluarlah robot petarung yang digunakan Anti-bodies dulu.  
"Ihohoho… Gin yang benar saja…" kata Kaito. "Apa kau takut …?" kata Mia disebrang nya.  
"ha..? aku …? Takut…?" jawab Kaito. "Ya… apakah kau takut..?" tanya lagi si Mia.  
"Geh… yang benar sa…" kata Kaito yang belum selesai bicara langsung di serang.

"Wuuh…?!" bingung semua orang .  
"Dimana dia…?" tanya Ayase. Kaito sudah tidak ada ditempat.  
"Sugoi… " kata Shikine. "Kau bisa lari tapi tidak bisa sembunyi .." timpalnya lagi sambil menembak pilar yang dibelakangnya ada si Kaito.  
Lagi-lagi Kaito menghilang tidak ada disana.

Tiba-tiba Kaito sudah melayang di depan robot itu. "Apa..?!" kejut Shikine.  
"Cepat sekali walau tanpa kekuatan." Kata Gin terkagum.  
"Aaaaaaa….!" Seru Kaito sambil meninju kepala robot itu. Robot itu terpelanting ke belakang dan rusak.  
"Heh… merepotkan.." timpal Kaito lagi.  
"Apa..?!" Kaget si Leo. "Kaito…" kata lemah Mia. "Tidak mungkin…" kaget si Eric.  
"Kaitooo…!" seru Gin menyerang.  
"Hah..?" bingung si Kaito dan menghindar. "Ow… aku meleset." Kata Gin.  
"Ohoho… bagus sekali… sekarang Gin…" kata Kaito.  
"Ayolah… aku ingin sekali melawan mu … sebagai testmu… aku akan menguji mu…!" kata Gin. "Keluarkan lah prototype mu Kaito..!" timpalnya lagi dengan lantang.  
Saat menerjang . Kaito tanpa sengaja mengarahkan tangannya ke seseorang disamping kanannya. Dan membuat perikatan Jiwa pada orang tersebut.  
mata Kaito berubah warna merah untuk sebelah kanan dan biru untuk sebelah kiri.  
"Apa ini…?" tanya orang itu.  
"Maaf teman… Aku pinjam jiwa mu." Jawab Kaito.  
Keluarlah aura-aura seorang prototype yang mengambil jiwa seseorang untuk menjadi senjata.  
Semua orang pun terkejut melihat Kaito dapat melakukan itu.  
"Yang benar saja..?!" seru Gin.  
"Hah…!" seru Kaito sambil menagkis serangan dari Gin.  
"Heh… itu keren sekali Kaito." Kata Gin. "ow …terimakasih… waktunya giliranku." Jawab Kaito  
"Hah…?" bingung si Gin.  
dengan cepat si Gin terlempar dari hadapan Kaito. Kaito pun berlari kearah Gin dengan pedangnya.  
"haaa.a…! " seru Kaito.  
"Tidak mungkin cepat sekali..!" kaget si Gin.  
Lalu Gin diserang habis-habisan oleh Kaito. Gin tergeletak di tanah.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Desuh si Gin.  
"Tidak mungkin…" kata Mia yang sangat terkejut melihat kekuatan Kaito.  
"Ada lagi…?" tanya Kaito.  
Tiba-Tiba seseorang keluar dari belakang Leo. Tenyata itu si Reinka.  
"Kaito… ..!" seru Reinka. "Hemmm..?" respon Kaito.  
"Apakah kau tau jenis dari prototype mu…?" tanya Reinka.  
"Aku tidak tau … yang jelas aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menolong …" jawab Kaito.  
"Aku juga tau kau akan menonlong dengan itu…tapi jenis kekuatanmu itu tidak biasa." Kata Reinka.  
"Yang benar..?" bingung Kaito. "Kau tau…saat melihat kau mengambil prototype dari seseorang itu benar-benar di luar dugaan Kaito."kata Reinka.

"….." diam si Kaito. "Yang kutau… itu bukanlah kekuatan prototype biasa. Melainkan…" kata Reinka.  
"Tidak mungkin…" kata Mia. "Ya,…yang kita dengar sejauh ini … kau adalah Prototype Kelas ultima dimana kau bisa mengambil Prototype seseorang tanpa harus mengambil Voidnya." Kata Reinka.  
"Hebat sekali.." renspon Kaito sambil melepaskan pedangnya, saat di lepas aura-aura kekuatanya terlihat dan orang yang diambil prototypenya tersadar kembali.  
"Ahh… aku ketinggalan apa..?" tanya orang itu.  
"Hahaha…" tawa mereka semua.

Beberapa jam kedepan, Kaito sedang berada di tingkap paling atas untuk melihat situasi.  
"Ahh… ini… terasa berbeda sekali." Kata Kaito.  
Saat ia berjalan ke arah depannya. Terlihat Mia sedang berada di sudut menangis.  
"Mia…" kata Kaito. "Ah…? Ka.. Kaito…?!" kaget Mia.  
suasana hening sejenak. Mereka berdua saling tatap menatap.  
"Ada apa …? Kenapa kau menangis…?" tanya Kaito.  
"Ah…" desuh Mia dengan pelan.  
"….." hening Kaito. "Aku…. Aku…." Kata Mia. "Kenapa…? Ada sesuatu yang salah…?" Tanya lagi Kaito.  
"Tidak usah di pikirkan…" kata Mia dan lansung lari ke arah pintu menuju kebawah.  
"Apa yang salah…?" kata Kaito sambil mencium bau badannya. "Hmm… Tidak ada yang bau…"timpalnya lagi.

Beberapa Menit kedepan-  
Kaito sedang berjalan didalam koridor menuju ruangannya. Dan tiba-tiba.  
"_Pemberitahuan…! Ini situasi darurat ..cepat pergi keruangan tengah bagi petinggi dan para linir ke ruang perlengkapan." _Kata suara yang terdengar di radio markas.  
"Ada apa..?" larilah Kaito ke ruang tengah menuju ruang utama.

"Gin…!" seru Leo.  
"Ada apa ini…?" tanya Gin. "Kita mendapat sinyal berwarna biru di area parkiran bawah." Jawab Shikine.  
"Biru…?" bingung Gin. "Itu sinyal bahwa anggota kita berada di sana..!" seru Reinka.  
Tibalah si Kaito.  
"Gin… Ada apa..?" tanya Kaito. "Kita menenmukan sinyal teman di area parker dibawah pusat perbelanjaan." Jawab Kaito.  
"Apa..?! yang benar..?!" tanya Kaito. "itu benar Kaito." Jawab Eric.  
"Jadi… Gin.. apa perintahmu..?" tanya ayase.  
"… " sejenak hening dipikiran Gin dan berpikir.  
"Kita akan kesana." Jawab Kaito. "Apa..?" kata Gin.  
"Jika tidak bertindak …mereka akan terinfeksi wabah .. dan para pasukan Federasi (Anti Bodies) akan tiba disana dalam 7 menit." Jawab Kaito.  
"Bagaimana kau tau ?" tanya Reinka.  
"Karena sensor ditermatic sudah terpasang …" jawab Kaito.  
"Baiklah… rencana sudah ditetapkan..!" seru Gin. "Apa..?!" kaget Leo.  
"begini… Kaito akan menggunakan senjata range yang jauh menggunakan Void. Lalu saat kekacau terjadi kita akan turun dan menjemput teman kita." Jawab Gin.  
"Tunggu apa lagi..?" tanya Kaito. "Ayo..!" seru Reinka.  
"Ya.." jawab Gin.

Pergilah mereka dengan kendaraan mobil bersenjata menuju pusat perbelanjaan.  
sementara itu para teman sedang menunggu.  
"Itou… bagaimana dengan sinyalnya..?" tanya Roya. "Itu berkerja … kita dapat tanggapan… pos mereka dekat jadi kita hanya tinggal menunggu selama 3 menit." Jawab Itou.  
"Baguslah… bagaimana situasi diluar.?" Tanya lagi Roya. "Semua … berantakan.. Para daemon menyebarkan wabah samapai kemari. Jadi kita harus tetap disini."  
jawab Itou.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Usagi..?" tanya Itou. "Dia tak terlihat sehat." Jawab Roya.  
"Usagi…. Kau bisa mendengarku….?" Tanya Itou. "A…aku… tak apa kawan ..uhuk..uhuk.." jawab Usagi.  
"Bersabarlah ,…teman kita akan menjemput kita." Jawab Roya.  
"Sant…ai …aja ..broo.." kata Usagi.  
"Ya… santai .." jawab Itou.  
Sementara itu pihak Kaito telah sampai dan sudah berada diposisi.  
di atas sebuah gedung dengan kedua rekannya Jo dan Kagerui.  
"Gin … kepada Kaito..masukk.." kata Gin.  
"Kaito kepada Gin… terdengar jelas dan jernih.." jawab Kaito.  
"Persiapkan semuanya…semua tergantung pada tembakan mu…" kata Gin.  
"Aku mengerti… akan siapkan.." jawab Kaito.  
Sementara itu pihak pasukan Federas (anti Bodies) terlihat.  
"Shikine ke Kaito… Para Pasukan Anti bodies terlihat." Lapor Shikine.  
"Di terima.." jawab Kaito.

Kaito pun melihat kearah belakang.  
"Baiklah… ini dia.." kata Kaito. "hey jo.." panggil Kaito. "Ada apa..?" tanya Jo.  
"Aku akan meminjam sesuatu dari mu .. bolehkan..?" tanya lagi Kaito.  
"Ya apa..?" tanya balik Jo.  
"Aku akan meminjam ini..!" seru Kaito.  
Terciptalah sebuah lingkaran bersinar diatas kepala Jo.  
"Apa ini..?!" kejut Jo dan langsung melihat kearah Kaito.  
"Tenang saja… tidak sakit." Jawab Kaito. "Baiklah… Ultimaa..!" seru Kaito.  
"AAaa..!" teriak si Jo. Terciptalah cahaya didepan telapak tangan Kaito. Dan secara cepat berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah Sniper dengan bentuk yang diluar dugaan.  
Dan Jo pun tersungkur pingsan untuk sesaat, akan bangun apa bila Voidnya telah di kembalikan.  
"Kaito Kepada Gin.." lapor Kaito. "Gin kepada Kaito …masuk.." jawab Gin. "Siap pada posisi.. serangan di mulai dalam 4 detik." Jawab Kaito.  
"Mengerti.." jawab Gin. "Semua unit bersiap..!" seru Gin.

Saat itu Lewatlah Truk paling depan. Incaranya adalah truck paling tengah karena mereka membawa sebuah peyemprot pengsterilisasi yaitu Ethanol tidak berair.  
dan jika di tembak akan mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari pada 2 lik dinamit.  
"Oke…! 4 3 2 1…!" Seru kaito Sambil menembak Truck yang membawa Ethanol itu.  
"semua pasukan..!" seru Gin.  
"Awas ada tembakan dari arah jam 1..!" seru salah satu seorang prajurit anti bodies.  
Terjadilah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan 4 dari truck itu. Tersisa 3 truck semua adalah truck pengangkut pasukan.  
"Semua pasukan..! buat parimeter..!" perintah sang komandan.  
"Cepat..! Parimeter di arah jan 11 dan 12 ..!" seru sang Sersan.

"Pasukanku ..! serang..!" seru Gin. Terjadilah baku tembak antara pasukan anti bodies dan pasukan undertakers.  
"Shikine ke Kaito Masuk…" lapor Shikine. "Kaito kepada Shikine.. ganti.!" Seru Kaito.  
"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana… kau masuk kearea parkir disebelah timur ada pintu sebuah gundang…mereka ada disana.." kata Shikine.  
"Roger…. Misi diterima." Jawab Kaito. "Oh ya satu lagi… siapkan Prototype mu… para Daemon ada disana dengan jumlah banyak.. semuanya tingkat yang membahayakan.. jangan terkena liur mereka.. maka kau takkan terinfeksi." Kata Shikine.  
"Ah bagus sekali… ini benar-benar misi yang bikin orang mati kering." Jawab Kaito.  
"Semoga berhasil." Kata Shikine.  
"Ya… Semoga berhasil untuk ku.." sindir Kaito. "Baiklah …..!" seru Kaito dan melepaskan Void si Jo. Jo kembali tersadar.

"Gin ke Shikine..!" seru Gin. "Shikine ke Gin…" jawab Shikine. "Bagaimana ..?"tanya Gin.  
"Semua berjalan lancar… Kaito sedang menuju area yang telah ditentukan.." jawab Shikine.  
"Bagus… aku melihatnya." Jawab Gin sambil melihat Kaito.

Sementara itu Kaito masuk kedalam area parkiran.  
"Ah… bagus sekali… ini akan menyenangkan." Kata nya.  
dia melihat di depannya mayat yang isi perutnya telah terburai dan kepala yang sudah hilang.  
"Ah… ini lebih buruk dari Resident Evil.." katanya sambil berjalan menuju arah Timur.  
Dan tiba-tiba ia diserang dari belakan oleh Daemon.  
"heh.!" Serunya sambil menghindar. Setelah berhasil menghindar ia melihat bentuk Daemon itu.  
"Gees… buruk sekali … Apakah ibumu tidak pernah memberimu cukup vitamin untuk muka..?" katanya sambil menyerang Daemon itu.  
Kembali ke 3 orang yang bersembunyi di dalam gudang.  
"aku mendengar suara tembakan dan pedang." Seru Itou.  
"aku juga,.." kata Roya. "itu mereka.. mereka akan kemari." Kata Itou.  
"B…b..berna…rkahg..?" tanya Usagi. "Ya usagi… tenang …mereka akan membawa vaksin dan akan menolongmu tetap menjadi manusia." Jawab Itou.

Kembali ke Kaito.  
"Hah…Hah…Hah… ah… sempurna… mereka banyak sekali…" kata Kaito sambil ter-engah-engah. Kaito melihat kea rah kanannya dan melihat sebuah pintu disana.  
"Ah… pintu ..! itu dia..!"seru Kaito dan langsung berlari kearah pintu itu dengan beberapa Daemon yang mengejarnya di belakang.  
"Aaaaa..!" seru Kaito dan lansung membuka pintu itu.  
masuklah Kaito dengan selamat. "Hah… hampir saja." Kata Kaito.  
Kaito pun melihat didepannya ada sebuah ruangan lagi. Dia masuk kedalam ruangan itu.  
"..Haloo.. apa ada orang..?" tanya Kaito. "Jangan bergerak..!" seru Itou sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke Kaito.  
"Hey hey..!" jawab Kaito. "Apakah kau dari pasukan Anti bodies..? jawab..!" bentak Itou.  
"Tenang … Aku bukan dari pasukan anti bodies… Aku Kaito…" jawab Kaito.  
"Apakah kau terinfeksi…?!" tanya lagi si Itou dengan lantang.  
"Aku tidak terinfeksi…" jawab Kaito. "Syukurlah..jika begitu.. kau ini apa..?" tanya Itou.  
"Aku anggota Undertakers." Jawab Kaito. "Kau…?... " bingung Itou.  
"Jika benar …mana pihak bantuan..?" tanya Itou.  
"Aku lah pihak bantuan itu.."jawab Kaito. "Apa..? tidak mungkin..!" kata Itou.  
"jika membawa orang banyak kedalam area ini… mereka hanya akan jadi makanan dari monster-monster gila itu." Kata Kaito.  
"Tidak mungkin…" shock si Roya. "Tenang…aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sini.. setelah ada laporan dari Gin. Mereka sedang menghadang pasukan anti bodies." Kata Kaito.  
"Jadi… Apakah kau membawa vaksin..?" tanya Roya. "Vaksin..?" bingun Kaito.  
"Ya Vaksin..?! bukankah kalian mempunyai Vaksin..?!" seru Itou sambil mendorong tubuh Kaito kedinding.  
"Ugh…!" desuh Kaito. "Vaksin..! Dimana Vaksinnya..!?" bentak Itou. "Kami belum mempunyai vaksin tersebut… pihak ahli medis kami sedang mencari vaksin itu untuk wabah ini…!" jawab Kaito dengan lantang.  
"Jadi..?! bagaiamana dengan Usagi yang terkena wabah itu…?!" bentak Itou.  
"Setau ku mereka akan berubah jadi monster itu dan mulai menyebarkan parasite nya .." jawab Kaito. "Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin..!" bentak Roya.  
"hey… "panggil usagi. "Usagi..?"kata Itou. "Ti…tidakgh apa… Ji…jika haruss.. ma…ma..mati…" kata usagi. "Berhenti bicara seperti itu Usagi..! Kita akan selamat dari sini..!" bentak Itou.  
"Ehehegheheghhh… ini … se. melihat mu… ka…kahwangh.." kata Usagi sambil terbata-bata.  
"Usagi..!" seru Roya. "Usagiii..!" bentak Itou. Kaito hanya bisa terdiam melihat ini.  
"Selamat Tinggalhk…" ucap Usagi dan lansung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.  
"Usagiiiii….!" Teriak Roya.."Usagi..!...Usagi..! Usagi Sanada…!" teriak Itou.  
Kaito hanya menutup matanya dan turut bersimpati atas kehilangan mereka.  
"Baiklah… dia sudah mati... pentingkan diri kalian… semoga dia tenang.." kata Kaito.  
"Sudah lah Itou … Ayo kita pergi."kata Roya.  
"Ya.. Selamat tidur kawan…" ucap si Itou. "Baiklah… apa rencana mu…?" tanya Roya.  
"Begini… kita akan keluar… tetap buka mata kalian… tembak pas dikepala atau di inti mereka yang berwarna putih… tembak jika di perlukan… hemat peluru sampai kita diluar…jelas..?" kata Kaito.  
"Semua jelas.." jawab Itou. "Jelas.." jawab Roya. "Baiklah… jangan gegabah.."kata Kaito.  
saat akan membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba mayat Usagi sudah berdiri dibelakan mereka.  
"Ah.. Itou… Kaito..! usagi.!" Kejut Roya. "Ada apa..?" tanya Kaito. "Usagi hidup kembali..? tetapi ada apa dengan nya…? Pucat dan berlendir.." kata Itou.  
"Itu efek dari parasit wabah nya… jangan terkena lendirnya… kau akan terinfeksi." Jawab Kaito.  
Mereka bertiga membidik kearah kepala Usagi.  
"Usagi..! jangan bergerak..!" bentak Roya. "Dia takkan mendengarmu…" jawab Kaito.  
"usagi..! diam di sana..!" bentak si Itou.  
Melihat Usagi yang sangat menyeramkan, mereka mundur perlahan.  
dan tiba-tiba mayat usagi berjalan mengarah mereka bertiga.  
"Usagi..!" seru Itou. Dan berjalan semakin cepat dan cepat.  
"Usagi sanada..!" seru Roya. "egh…!" seru Kaito dan langsung menusuk kepala mayat Usagi dengan pedangnya.  
Mayat Usagi pun jatuh. "Jika sudah begitu… mereka takkan tau yang namanya teman… teman atau lawan… sama saja… mereka akan menyantapmu…" kata Kaito.  
"Ah..?!" kaget mereka berdua. "Jika sudah melihat mereka … bunuh saja… tanpa ragu..!" bentak Kaito.

Kembali diluar parkiran pihak Undertakers dan Anti bodies pun masih melakukan aksin baku tembak. Tetapi pihak anti bodies sudah kehilangan banyak pasukan.  
"Gin ke Kaito..?! masuk ..!" kata Gin.  
"Kaito… Kaito ke Gin ..!" seru Kaito . "Kalian sudah keluar…?" tanya Gin.  
"Menurutmu…? Apa kau tidak dengar suara senjata kami…?!" tanya Kaito.  
"Baiklah ..aku dan beberapa pasukan akan turun kesana." Jawab Gin.  
"Terima kasih bnyak… sudah… nanti saja … kami sibuk.." kata Kaito.  
"Ya… selamat bertugas.." jawab Gin. "Sialan..!" seru Kaito.  
"Pasukan 3 dan 8 ikuti aku..!" seru Gin.  
Pergilah Gin ke area parkiran dan menunggu ketiga orang itu.  
"Egh..!" desuh Roya. "Cepat..!" seru Kaito.  
berlari dan berlari akhirnya mereka melihat pintu keluar di depan mereka. Dan juga terlihat lah Gin dan pasukannya.

"Kaito..!" seru Gin. "Itu Gin.. Cepat..!" seru Kaito. Berlari lah mereka semakin cepat kearah Gin.  
"Lindungi mereka ..!" perintah Gin.  
pasukan membuat parimeter kecil dan menembaki Daemon yang mengejar tiga orang itu.  
"Eru… ledakan tempat ini..!" seru Gin. "Roger..!" jawab Eru.  
Eru pun megeluarkan bom berdurasi 12 detik. "Bom terpasang….! Lari..!" seru Eru.  
Mereka semua pun berlari secepat mungkin untuk bisa keluar dari area parkir.

Dan ledakan pun terjadi . menghanguskan semua isi di area parkiran.  
"Haha…!" seru Eru.  
"Shikine ke Gin..!" kata Shikine. "Gin ke Shikine laporkan situasi dan misi…" kata Gin.  
"Situasi dapat diambil kendali… misi complete 100 %." Jawab Shikine.  
"Hah… ini baru misi.." kata Gin dengan bangganya.

"Kita kembali ke Base..!" seru Gin.  
Kembali lah mereka ke Base. Sementara itu diruangan utama.  
"Jadi bagaimana misi ini menurutmu Kaito.?" Tanya Gin.  
"Ini misi pertama terburuk ku ..!" seru Kaito.  
"Hahaha…" ledek Gin. "Jangan tertawa..! jika menjadi aku …kau akan mengerti seperti apa berhadapan dengan mahkluk gila itu."kata Kaito.  
"Ya..ya sajalah…" jawab Gin.  
"jadi kau semakin tertarik dengan ini Kaito…?" tanya Gin lagi.  
"Sepertinya… Aku sudah tidak ragu lagi… jadi mungkin… aku bisa melakukannya tanpa ragu dan takut." Jawab Kaito.  
"Ya baguslah… akhirnya kau terbiasa." Kata Gin.  
"Begitukah…? Mungkin saja." Jawab Kaito.

-##-

* * *

Sementara itu di pihak Anti bodies (federasi).  
"Guoblolololok..!" bentak Kapter mereka. "Kita kalah jumlah pak. Dan kita juga diserang secara tiba-tiba." Jawab seorang bawahan.  
"saya juga tau kalo kalian diserang mendadak..!" bentak si Kapten.  
"….." seorang bawahan itu terdiam.

"Tenang kapten…" kata seorang Komandan yaitu Raito.  
"apa..?" bingung si Kapten. "Tenang saja… alihkan ini pada ku… aku akan membantai mereka semua… dan aku akan merebut apa yang seharusnya milikku.." jawab Raito.  
"Apakah bisa kau ini dipercaya..?!" bentak si Kapten.  
"Tentu saja… serahkan semuanya pada ku… lalu kau bisa besantai selamanya.." jawab Raito.  
"Syukurlah… tapi.." kata si Kapten belum selesai bicara. Tetapi pedang sudah menancap dikepalanya.  
"A…aak…akk.." kata si Kapten. "Selamat tidur…" ucap dari seorang Raito.  
dan terjatuhlah tubuh si Kapten.  
"mulai sekarang … kalian akan patuh pada perintah ku… jika ada yang membangkang …nasib pasukan mu akan sepertinya ..apakah jelas sersan..?" kata Raito.  
"Jelas master Komandan Raito." Jawab si sersan.  
"Hahahahaha..! hahahahaha ..! hahahaha ..!" tawa jahat si Raito.

-##-

* * *

_To Be Continued._


End file.
